Crossfade
Crossfade is an American rock band from Columbia, South Carolina. Their current members are Ed Sloan on lead vocals and guitar, Les Hall on lead guitar, keyboard, and backing vocals, and Mitch James on backing vocals and bass. Since their formation Crossfade has released three studio albums – their platinum selling self-titled debut album in 2004, Falling Away in 2006, and We All Bleed in 2011. History Early years, Crossfade and Falling Away (1999-2007) Crossfade was formed in 1999, originally under the name The Nothing. The band consisted of Ed Sloan on lead guitar and vocals, Mitch James on bass guitar and backing vocals and Brian Geiger on drums. Later that year the band changed their name to Sugardaddy Superstar, after vocalist and DJ Tony Byroads joined the band.MTV "Full Bio" Accessed April 17, 2008. The band recorded songs in the "Sugardaddy Studio", a studio lead singer Ed Sloan had built in his garage. The songs eventually attracted the interest of the Los Angeles, California A&R company Taxi (Independent A&R), and HitPredictor co-founder and FG Records/Earshot head Doug Ford which ultimately led to the signing of a record deal with the FG Records/Earshot division of Columbia Records. In 2002, they changed their name once again, this time to Crossfade. In 2004, James Branham replaced drummer Brian Geiger, who left the group to pursue other interests. That year the band entered the studio to record two more songs to add to the eight they had recorded in the "Sugardaddy Studio" for their debut album. They released their first album, Crossfade on April 13, 2004. The first single off the album, "Cold" gave the band a lot of mainstream exposure. Two singles followed after that — "So Far Away" in 2004 and "Colors" in 2005. In February 2005 their first album, Crossfade was certified Gold by the RIAA and was certified Platinum six months later. Crossfade had their first radio appearance ("So Far Away") heard on 94.5 the Buzz (Houston, Texas) Cage Match at 10 o'clock p.m. where it competed with a new song every night and won out over the competition for over three weeks. At the time Crossfade's single had been the longest lasting song on the Cage Match since its founding. That year, Tony Byroads left the band to start a family and was not replaced. After coming off the success from their first album, the band began to write a follow-up. Their second album, Falling Away, released on August 29, 2006. The album spawned three singles, "Invincible", "Drown You Out" and "Already Gone". After releasing the album they needed another guitarist for their upcoming tour. Les Hall, an old friend of Ed Sloan, filled the position. After touring Hall wanted to become an official member of the band if he could take part in the song-writing. Sloan accepted and Les Hall became Crossfade's Lead guitarist and keyboardist. Though their debut album sold over a million copies Falling Away only sold 200,000. New label and We All Bleed (2008-present) In 2008, they were dropped from Columbia Records. Being dropped left Sloan devastated and the band inactive for almost a year. Les Hall eventually convinced him to continue as a musician, and after much consideration, the band signed with Eleven Seven Music. After drummer James Branham left and formed new band A Fall From Down, he was replaced by temporary member Will Hunt for the recording of the album. On January 2, 2009, Crossfade released a demo track entitled "We All Bleed". It was announced that they would be releasing a new album later that year. According to the band, the new album would have a darker, and possibly different sound than their previous releases. http://newmedia.10thst.com/crossfade/bio.html In June 2010, the tracklisting for We All Bleed was revealed, and the first single, "Killing Me Inside", was released along with a music video. The release date for We All Bleed was originally October 26, 2010 but was pushed back first to January 2011 and then April 12, 2011 before being pushed back a third time to June 21, 2011. The album closer track "Make Me A Believer" was made available for download for free in the meantime, which is the longest song the band has ever recorded. Around that time after the album was finished recording, studio drummer Will Hunt became the drummer of American rock band, Evanescence, who he toured with in 2007. On November 24, 2010, Crossfade announced on their YouTube channel, CrossfadeMusicTV, that Mark Castillo from Bury Your Dead is their new drummer. The same day that the first single, "Killing Me Inside" was officially released to digital retailers, the band announced on their Twitter that the album would finally be released on June 21, 2011. The band also recently released in November their second single "Prove You Wrong" and on December, the band released the music video for the song. In 2011 Crossfade headlined Rockapalooza in Jackson, MI Crossfade supported Papa Roach and Buckcherry on the Rock Allegiance tour with Puddle of Mudd, P.O.D., Red, and Drive A. In January 2012, drummer Mark Castillo announced on his Facebook that he had left Crossfade to pursue a career in deathcore band Emmure.http://www.facebook.com/markyyourdead The band soon hired Mark Valdiserri as a touring member of the band until a permanent replacement can be found. Members Current members * Ed Sloan - lead vocals, rhythm guitar (1999–present) lead guitar (1999-2007) * Mitch James - bass, backing vocals (1999–present) * Les Hall - lead guitar, keyboard, sampling, backing vocals (2007–present, touring 2006) Past members * Brian Geiger - drums (1999-2004) * Tony Byroads - vocals, turntables, sampling (1999-2004) * James Branham - drums (2004-2008) * Mark Callisto - drums (2010-2012) Studio and Touring Members * Will Hunt - drums (2008-2010, recording We All Bleed) * Mark Valdiserri - drums (2012–present, touring) Discography Studio albums Singles References External links * Category:Jazz Combos and Jazz Bands - Alphabetical C